No Address In The Stars
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Naruto fell to his knees and cried that night and Sasuke was their to hold him, whispering "Everything will be alright Naruto..."


**Warnings: Yaoi boyxboy , Mention of MPreg , Based off of the song 'Address in the start- Catlin and will' Kiyoshi was Naruto and Sasuke's son. SasuNaru**

Azure eyes stared down at a small piece of paper in his small, tan hand, a picture. It was a picture of Sasuke, Kiyoshi, and himself. Small smiles were on the duo's faces, Naruto's bigger than the other two yet the other two still wore small smiles.

In this particular picture Kiyoshi was around the age of eight and a half. His long onyx hair held back by a single white, silk, ribbon, his bangs were hanging in his face yet you could still see his perfect features. His aqua eyes shining brightly as he looked at the camera, waiting for the photo to be taken.

Naruto's chest was not moving, he was unable to catch his breath and tears had started to fall from his wide blue eyes which were unblinking. He was unable to anything but stair down at the old photograph and cry silent tears.

It had been so long ago yet it seemed just like yesterday, the day Kiyoshi had died. The boy had grown tall with long hair and a very good attitude. He was one of the best shinobi in Konoha, raised by Sasuke and himself he had some pretty powerful jutsu along with his quiet nature, inherited from Sasuke of course.

Kiyoshi had grown up to be a magnificent young man. He had been sent on a mission alone, without any back-up, as good as a shinobi as he was he had not made it back from that mission.

Their worst fear had roared to life and ripped their hearts out. Kiyoshi, Their son, Had died. He was so young, only sixteen when they had gotten the news from a very distraught Tsunade. She did not even get a chance to try and heal the young Uchiha, for he had died in battle.

Naruto and Sasuke had went to the funeral, buried their son with mourning cries then returned home. Naruto remembered how they didn't leave the house for months, did not eat, did not go on missions, they did nothing but cry.

They had worked so hard to get Naruto pregnant with what would be their pride and joy, something they could call their own and give all their love to without anyone taking it away, yet Yumaru had done just that, taken away the thing that meant everything to the couple.

Yumaru, The mad who had murdered their son. He and Sasuke had tracked this man down and made sure he payed for his actions, a death so crewl even Tsunade couldn't believe it. The blonde could vividly remember himself unleashing the Kyuubi along with Sasuke using his most deadly jutsu on this man.

It was a day neither would ever forget as long as they lived, Naruto had always told Sasuke revenge wasn't worth it but, he was wrong. He understood now why Sasuke had to do what he did, why he had to have his revenge.

Two wrongs don't make a right but, they ease the pain they had felt inside even just a bit.

Blinking out of his memories Naruto gently layed the fading picture back into the box in which he had found it and slid it back into the closet. He took in a deep breath, wishing Sasuke would come home and comfort him. He turned and walked out of the rather large living room, making his way up the stairs at a pain staking pace.

His fingers brushed against the wall until they reached a white door in the middle of the hallway. His eye brows scrunched up in pain as his eyes leaked crystalline tears and his lips parted, he raised a small fist and gently knocked on the door, so quietly he barely heard it himself.

He knew there would not be an answer, he knew the whole time but he didn't care, it was not fair, he just wanted to hear Kiyoshi's voice. He let out a choked sob and turned from the door, running down the long staircase and out of the front door.

It was dark outside, so dark he couldn't see anything. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him into the nature filled forest, he was pretty sure he had ran by a group of Sasuke and his friends but he didn't care.

What did he do with all he needed to say? There was so much he wanted to tell Kiyoshi everyday and it broke his heart. He cried into the dark, letting a pained scream escape his lips as he continued to run.

He would give anything to have Kiyoshi back, this pain he felt was unbearable. He just wanted to hear his voice, he needed to hear his voice. He had written so many letters to their son, but he never sent them, he couldn't. There is no address in the stars.

Everyone said all he needed was time, but every morning that he woke up it hit him again. Their son was gone and he would never be a part of their life again, the pain of knowing that was to horrid.

Sasuke had been by his side since they were thirteen and hadn't strayed away, not even once. He was grateful to his lover for that, but their was just a hole in his hear even Sasuke couldn't heal.

He let another scream out, hearing it echo through the trees and the dark sky. He collapsed to his knees and held himself, shaking and sobbing. The pained cries echoed through the night, tears tracked down his scarred, tan face and fell to the ground beneath him.

He felt strong arms wrap around him and he cried harder, he did not need to look up to see who was holding him. Sasuke knelt down beside him and pulled him close, whispering into his ear, "It's alright Naruto, everything is going to be okay."

Pale blue eyes looked up into those beautiful onyx ones and he believed Sasuke, everything would be okay, it had to be. He wrapped his arms around a strong neck and cried into his lovers chest.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and under his legs, picking him up bridal style. He slowly began making his way home, Naruto held protectively in his arms. Things had been hard since the death of their son, he had tried everything to make the pain go away but nothing worked, he just held onto his lover and wished for the pain to end.

Their were so many things he and Naruto had taught Kiyoshi in the short span of eighteen years, yet the thing he remembered most was the day their baby boy was born. They had prayed and hoped that Naruto would get pregnant with the help of some pills Tsunade had made just for them, and their wish had came true.

The day Kiyoshi died everything had turned upside down, Naruto often ran to the very spot Kiyoshi was found, exactly where Sasuke had just found Naruto.

As Naruto's cries died down to whimpers Sasuke opened their front door, walking straight to their bedroom and laying Naruto down in bed, slipping in right beside him. He held his loved one close to him, wishing away all that pain he felt, hoping everything would be alright.

"What happened?" Sasuke's voice was nothing but a whisper into the dark room, moonlight radiating from outside and lighting the room, tho just barely.

"I found a photo, he was eight... It took my breath away and I started to cry... I went to his room and knocked on the door, knowing their wouldn't be an answer... It was to much, I needed to get out.." Naruto's post-hysteric voice whispered.

With a small nod Sasuke pulled the blonde closer to himself, holding him tightly. "I love you," "I love you too."

_It hurts to know that I can't take all the pain away..._

_I'm sorry i'm causing you pain..._


End file.
